


It's Hard To Find Woad When You're Living in Los Angeles

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Small Packages [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Communication, Fingering, Insecurity, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Small Penis Worship, compliments, public bathroom sex, role play, toga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: A sequel to my fic,Small Packages.Barry and Brian continue their relationship.





	It's Hard To Find Woad When You're Living in Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysticgator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticgator/gifts).



> Edited by the ever wonderful Angel. 
> 
> Written for Void. I love you, squish!

Barry lay full length on his bed, his head pillowed on his arm, and he looked at Brian, his eyes at half mast.

Brian’s cock was spent, soft against his own leg, but he was looking at Barry with those big blue eyes of his. 

He was looking at Barry with a luminous expression, like something out of an old religious painting.

"You're so fucking beautiful, you know that?"

Brian's voice was rough - he'd let Barry fuck his face, and his throat was still a bit of a rasp.

"You keep saying that," Barry said, his tone drowsy. "Is it because you've obviously got feelings for me?"

... wow, that was a bit of an awkward thing to say.

Barry resisted the urge to roll onto his other side, so that they weren't looking each other straight in the eye like this.

But fuck it, Brian was being all honest and open about shit, Barry might as well return the favor, right?

"I mean," said Brian, bringing one hand up to cup Barry's cheek, thumbing his cheekbone, "I do have feelings for you. But, um, I've been drooling over your hotness since I met you."

Barry rolled his eyes. 

"I'd ask if you imprinted on David when you were a kid, but I think I'm too hairy," Barry told Brian.

"David?"

"You know, Michelangelo's David?" 

"Oh. Yes, well, I did see that at a... formative age." 

Brian was grinning, clearly sheepish.

Barry snorted.

"At least you didn't end up imprinting on something _too_ weird," he said, in a tone that was at least trying to be conciliatory. 

"Like what?"

"I dunno, like... vore, or something like that," Barry said, rolling onto his side and staring thoughtfully up at the dim ceiling. 

They'd turned on the bedside light, when they'd stumbled into bed, instead of leaving the overhead light on, so he didn't have to squint, and the room was bathed in golden shadows. 

"I've read about stuff like vore," said Brian, and he cuddled up to Barry, his head on Barry's chest, his ear right next to Barry's nipple.

"Yeah?" 

Brian was warm, and Brian was heavy, his fingers stroking through the thick hair on Barry's belly.

It was still a bit of a marvel, to just... lie here naked, skin on skin. 

He'd never thought that someone would ever want to do that with him.

And yet. 

"A lot of that is... regular wishes for intimacy, just gone sideways. Sort of." Brian shrugged. "As long as they're not hurting anyone, I'm not too bothered by any of that, honestly." 

"Even the really weird kinky shit?" Barry chuckled, and the vibrations of his voice buzzed through his chest. 

"I mean, I've told you before, I'm interested in some weird kinky shit."

"What kind of weird kinky shit?"

"Well," said Brian, and he took a deep breath, then began to speak, flatly, the way he always did when he was nervous, "I've got an interest in role play. And service submission, although you know that already. I've been doing some research on certain types of role play, and I would be curious about them, but I know -"

"Dude," said Barry, and he pressed a kiss to the top of Brian's head, as Brian made an annoyed noise at being cut off mid sentence, "it's fine. You wanna do some weird role play shit? Bring on the... whips and chains and diapers."

"It's nothing like that," said Brian quickly. "I mean, um... if you'd be interested in any of that stuff, I'd be up for it, but that's not what I was thinking of."

"What were you thinking of?" Barry ran his fingers along Brian's back, some of the wiry hair on Brian's shoulders catching on his fingers. 

"Well, you know how I sometimes do the... the service thing?"

"Yeah?"

Sometimes Brian just wanted to wash the dishes and do the laundry, which was perfectly fine, if a little bit weird, but hey, Barry wasn't going to complain.

Who wouldn't appreciate someone willing to do a bunch of chores for them?

"Well... I'd like to do more of it. And maybe you could be... mean to me sometimes? Maybe hit me, or other impact play stuff?"

"... huh," said Barry, and he moved his hand up, to play with the hair on Brian's head. "Can I think about it?"

"Oh, by all means," Brian said quickly. "That's not really something that you jump into."

"I mean, unless you've got a fetish for that," Barry said, his eyes beginning to flicker shut.

"For what, jumping in?"

"Something like that," said Barry, and then he was out like a light. 

* * *

Brian snored like a beast.

Barry also snored, and on occasion they canceled each other out, but for the most part, someone tended to wake up first.

It seemed that Brian did, this time, because there were a pair of dry lips pressing against his neck, and warm breath on his chin.

"Hi," Brian mumbled. "How about a good morning blowjob?"

"... sure," said Barry, although he was only barely awake.

But a blowjob is a blowjob, especially from a hot guy like Brian.

* * * 

Brian was good at sucking dick.

Brian was _really_ good at sucking dick, especially at sucking a smaller dick, which, Barry had found, was a slightly different skill set. 

Barry wasn't sure what it was that Brian was doing, exactly, but he had planted his feet, his hands in Brian's hair, and he was just rolling his hips up, panting, his head tilted back into the pillows.

"Oh, fuck, Bri," Barry groaned, as Brian swallowed down the whole shaft, his tongue wriggling at the tender spot just under the head, while Barry tugged on his hair, trying not to be too rough, trying to just absorb the pleasure of it as it rolled over him.

He still felt guilty - was it fair, to just take it like this? Should he have done something for Brian first?

But no, Brian liked to give him pleasure.

Brian _took pleasure_ in his body, which was still a weird thing for Barry to accept, but it made Brian happy, so he wasn't going to complain too much. 

And Brian was kissing lower, taking Barry's balls in his mouth, as his fist worked over Barry's cock, squeezing it, paying special attention to the head, then beginning to suck up the underside, leaving Barry a panting, sobbing mess.

"Cum on my face," Brian said.

"W-w-what?"

"My face. Cum on my face."

"If... if you're sure," Barry said. "Just... if you keep it up, I'm gonna... oh, fuck, Brian, I'm... oh!"

"Please," said Brian, and it was in a voice so full of longing, of want, that a little bit of Barry's heart broke, even as the pleasure in his belly and his groin came to a head, and he was cumming, looking over the curve of his belly to see the cum all over Brian's face.

"Fuck," Barry mumbled, as Brian opened his eyes, his cheeks dripping with Barry's cum, his expression downright beatific. 

"Thank you," Brian said, and he was... pressing the cum into his face, like it was some kind of moisturizer, which... okay, that was kind of weird, but he was well and truly into it. 

"You're welcome," Barry said, although he was a little bit tempted to fall asleep again.

"... can I jerk off on your stomach?"

"Sure," Barry mumbled rubbing his eyes, then getting up on his elbows. 

* * *

Brian sat on Barry's groin, the crack of his ass right up against Barry's cock, and that was nice, if a bit oversensitive.

Brian had his own cock in hand, and it was disappearing and reappearing, as he began to seriously jerk himself off, the head of his cock turning purple.

He was grinding against Barry's soft cock gently, rubbing Barry's belly with his other hand, and his eyes kept flicking from Barry's face to his own cock. 

"Fuck," Brian moaned, and his face was turning red, dark red, as he panted.

He came across Barry's stomach, all the way up to his chest, where the hair was soft and thin, and he groaned, his hips twitching.

Then he was leaning down and kissing Barry, with his musky face, getting his own cum all over his chest, but that was okay, because he was soft, and he was beginning to get familiar. 

"Fuck," Brian said, and he laughed, self conscious. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" 

Barry stretched, as Brian got off of him and flopped onto the bed, flat on his back.

"Being so... hormonal," Brian said, and he sounded shy. "You make me feel like a teenager again."

"What, stupid and desperate?"

"Well, yes," said Brian, and he was entirely serious.

"I'm, uh... I'm sorry that I make you feel stupid," said Barry, some mix of emotions simmering in his chest. 

"No, no, don't be," Brian said quickly. "I'd rather be rendered a complete dullard by someone as hot as you are."

"Do you say stuff like that to your wife?" 

Was Barry getting uncomfortable?

He wasn't sure.

It was still... it still seemed almost like a joke, because who would be this head over heels for his stocky, hairy, small dicked self?

He wasn't exactly supermodel material.

But no, Brian's expression was full of sincerity, his eyes bright. 

"Yep," said Brian. "She's seen some of the texts that I send you. She's suggested that the two of you form a support group over my weird flirting."

Barry burst out laughing, and he reached for Brian, holding him, kissing him, still chuckling against Brian's lips as Brian's fingers traced along his head, twisting in his hair. 

* * *

They went out to dinner, a week and a half later. 

It was still weird, to show up at Brian's place and have Brian's wife smile at him - she even kissed him on the cheek. 

"Bri will be right out, he's just finishing getting ready," she said.

Brian's daughter was clinging to her leg, and she stared up at Barry with big eyes.

"Thanks, um... thanks for being cool. With all of this, I mean." Barry cleared his throat. 

She shrugged, ruffling the little girl's hair, then shooing her off to go play in the other room.

"Brian is fine with me dating other people," she pointed out. "It's not like I can just tell him not to. And you obviously make him happy." 

"Do I?" Barry rubbed the back of his neck, shifting from foot to foot. "I worry...."

"I did too," she said, and she flashed him a smile. "It can be a little... overwhelming, when he gets as intense as he does. But he means it. He just does everything... a little more than everyone else does." 

"You think?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "I think he was a really shy kid, so all of that intensity got channeled."

"What intensity got channeled?" Brian leaned down and kissed his wife, then leaned forward and kissed Barry. 

He wasn't even shy about it, and when Barry's nervous eyes skipped over to her, he saw that she was smiling fondly. 

"Have a good night. Don't do anything too crazy."

"Since when have I ever done anything crazy? I'm downright boring, and you know it."

Brian was practically whistling, as he made his way towards Barry's car. 

Barry didn't need to see Brian's wife to know that she was rolling her eyes.

* * * 

"I'm surprised she's so cool with us... you know. Being together. To the degree that we're together." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like...," They paused at a stop light, and Barry made vague hand motions, "the fact that you're so... enthusiastic about this. The fact that you're the one who's constantly panting over me, even though you're obviously hot, but you seem to think that I'm super hot -"

"I don't _think_ that you're super hot, I _know_ that you're super hot," Brian interrupted. 

"Right, right," Barry said, making a vaguely dismissive gesture. "But the point is... I mean, when you said your wife was okay with this, I figured it would just be kinda... grudging acceptance, not full on giving you a thumbs up when she sees us together."

"She's always been... enthusiastic," Brian said, his expression fond. 

"Your daughter is gonna be nothing, if not enthusiastic," Barry agreed. 

"There are worse things in life to be," said Brian. 

"True enough."

* * * 

"So," said Brian, when they were sitting across from each other in the booth, knee to knee, "I was thinking."

"Isn't that what you're paid to do?" Barry raised an eyebrow, then smiled with a few too many teeth when Brian gave him a Look.

Sometimes it was... honestly weird, to have Brian being so nice all the time.

Not that he wasn't a nice guy - oh, no, far from it. 

But rather, he was a nice guy who tended to be pretty acerbic, and to show affection by being snarky. 

So all of this serious, completely straight faced emotion being lain at Barry's feet... it tended to be a bit unsettling.

Then again, any emotion offered like a sacrificial lamb can be a bit jarring - in the modern age, people don't let their feelings out like that.

But needling Brian a bit, just to get him to needle back - that was when stuff more or less felt okay. 

It showed that Brian hadn't drowned in the sweetness of whatever it was that they were creating together. 

The both of them were happy. 

Barry knew it.

And... he was beginning to understand that it wasn't all going to be ripped away from him, there was no colossal bully in the sky who was going to laugh at him from on high.

He really had a good looking, funny, intelligent, sweet man who cared about him.

"You okay?" 

Brian shot Barry a concerned look.

Barry blushed, but he nodded.

"I was, um. I was thinking about how... I'm really lucky."

"Yeah?" Brian raised an eyebrow. 

Barry reached forward, impulsively, and he squeezed Brian's hand.

He would have kissed him, if there hadn't been a table in the way. 

"Yeah," said Barry. "I'm not used to someone... I'm not used to being, like desirable. Most folks like me in spite of my body, not because of it."

"I don't just like you for your body," Brian said. "I like all of you. Your mind and your body. Just... it's a _very_ nice body."

"Would you really be interested in the whole... BDSM thing?"

"Yeah," said Brian, and he was blushing. "I'd... I'd very much be interested in that."

"What kinda stuff?"

"Well, I like... I like the idea of you treating me like I'm stupid," Brian said slowly. "Or maybe not... not, like, stupid-stupid? But like...." He huffed out, and he sounded frustrated. "I'm sorry. I'm getting everything all mixed up."

"I don't think there's a guide book for this kind of thing," Barry pointed out.

"I've read a few how to guides for... BDSM-esque things," said Brian. "But yeah, I suppose you're right."

"I am, sometimes," Barry said.

Brian raised an eyebrow at him.

Barry raised one back.

"But anyway," said Brian. "I like... I like treating you like you're on a pedestal. Not the rest of the time," he added, when he saw Barry's face. "But you're just... you're so beautiful, and you're so... kind, you're so funny, you're so many things that just make me very happy, and I want to show you that appreciation. And I guess part of me thinks that showing appreciation at least partially involves worshiping you like a Greek god." 

"... Greek, specifically?"

"Well," said Brian, "I mean, we could try going the Norse route, if you'd like me to burn things alive or start sacking monasteries?" 

"Why would you sack a monastery?" 

"That's what the Vikings did!"

"I assume they didn't just do that for the gods. I think they just did that for the fun of it."

"... fun?"

"I mean," said Barry, his tone thoughtful, "if I had a choice between fighting a bunch of monks who didn't do much more than illuminate manuscripts all day, versus a bunch of lunatics who run screaming at you, naked and painted blue, I know who'd I'd go with." 

"I guess you could say that they Pict the easier choice," Brian said, his voice deadpan. 

There was a literal moment of silence, and then Barry groaned, slumping back into his seat and covering his face with both hands.

"You did not just make this joke."

When he peeked between his fingers, Brian was smirking, so widely that his teeth were showing. 

"That was a good one, if I do say so myself," Brian said, and he looked downright... smug.

"Say you're sorry for that," Barry said, in a voice that was more forceful than he meant it to be.

He was about to apologize, when he noticed Brian's expression. 

Brian was turning red - dark red, and he was looking at his hands, his whole demeanor completely different.

"Are you okay?" Barry ventured.

"Yeah," Brian mumbled. He cleared his throat, and he was shifting in his seat. “That was… when I was talking about you being in charge of things, or talking to me like I was stupid? That was kind of what I was thinking. That tone of voice.”

“... huh,” said Barry. “So you like that?” 

“Oh yes,” Brian said fervently. “Quite a lot.”

“I’m glad,” said Barry. “I guess, um… I guess I’ve got more of an idea of what you’re interested in now.”

“Just don’t expect all of my jokes to be that good,” said Brian.

“You mean bad,” Barry said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Brian said.”That joke was amazing.”

“Well,” Barry said, trying to use the same voice as before, “I thought it was horrible. And you should apologize.” 

“I’m sorry,” Brian mumbled. 

“Say that like you mean it,” Barry said, and okay, maybe his voice was shaking a little bit, but his cock was beginning to get hard, and Brian’s hand was shaking as he took a gulp of water.

“I’m sorry,” Brian said, still to the table.

“Tell it to my face,” said Barry.

Brian looked up, so that his eyes met Barry’s. 

“I’m sorry,” Brian said, and it sounded like his heart breaking.

That was… holy fuck.

“Hello, my name is Susan, and I’ll be your waitress this evening!”

Barry and Brian shared a look, and then burst out laughing.

The moment was totally ruined. 

The server looked at them, a little bit surprised, but she smiled anyway. 

“So today’s specials are….”

* * * 

“Sorry, that kinda ruined the mood,” Barry said, after the waitress had left. 

Brian smiled, crooked.

“It’s alright,” he said. “Anyway, it’s probably inappropriate to do the kinky thing in public.” 

“We’re not, like, visibly kinky,” Barry pointed out. “It’s not like I’m calling you an insolent barbarian and making you eat on the floor.”

“... insolent barbarian,” said Brian, and he chuckled, but his cheeks were still pink. “I, uh… I like how that sounds.”

“But not eating on the floor?” 

“I don’t want to eat on the floor,” said Brian. “At least, not in public. It sounds unsanitary.” 

“I mean, it wouldn’t just be on the floor. It would be on a plate on the floor. Or maybe a dog bowl.”

“How would it work, if it was at a dog bowl? I feel like dog bowls don’t work for people who are built like me,” said Brian.

‘What, devilishly handsome professors?” 

Barry tried to waggle his eyebrows in a way that came off as silly, and not just like he had caterpillars attached to his face.

“I was gonna say someone who’s got the neck structure that I have, but sure, let’s go with that.” 

Barry snorted.

And then there food was arriving, and they were both distracted. 

* * * 

It wasn't until they were driving back to Barry's place that Brian got... handsy.

He had his hand on Barry's leg, which was fine.

Which turned into his hand on Barry's inner thigh, which became a hand on Barry's crotch, although that wasn't until they were sitting in the parking garage of Barry's apartment building.

"Oh my god," Brian sighed, and he was kneading at Barry's crotch, his thumb tracing the head of Barry's penis through Barry's slacks, his fingertips sliding along Barry's balls. "Oh, fuck, Bar, you're... you're so...."

"S-s-so?" Barry was rocking his hips forward, trying to get more friction, although they would be caught, if anyone walked by.

He couldn't find it in him to care, right this moment. 

He just humped into Brian's hand, as Brian looked at him with adoring blue eyes, and he blessed his luck. 

"I want to... I want to worship you," Brian breathed. "Please. Inside, I mean."

"I was gonna say," Barry said, trying to get his thoughts to work in time with his mouth. "I, um... I don't think it's a good idea to do all the weird sexy shit when the two of us might get caught on film."

"I dunno," Brian said, letting go of Barry's cock and unbuckling his seatbelt. "If we could bribe the dude, we'd probably get to keep the tape, right?"

Barry snorted, getting out himself and locking the car. 

"Well, probably," he said. "But it'd still be a bad idea."

"Oh ye of little faith," said Brian, and he slid his hand into Barry's, the pad of his thumb rubbing across the backs of Barry's knuckles. 

Barry grinned, pleased. 

* * * 

Barry pressed Brian into the wall of the empty elevator, as they made their way upstairs. 

He kissed Brain, his hands on Brian's shoulders, pinning him to the wall, and he nipped, sliding his tongue into Brian's mouth, pressing their chests together, until they were breathing in sync, panting. 

"Oh," Brian moaned, and he tried to grab for Barry's ass. 

Barry grabbed his wrists, pinning them to the wall.

It was impulsive - he wasn't even thinking of why he did it, he just did it.

But Brian went stock still, his eyes widening, and he was panting harder, licking his lips. 

" _Oh_ ," he said, and he actually... whimpered. 

"Oh?"

"Please," Brian moaned. "Please!"

"Please what?" 

Barry tried to sound sexy, tried to sound in charge, although inside he was shaking.

He wasn't exactly... commanding.

But Brian was beginning to tremble.

"Please... hurt me. Or -"

The elevator reached Barry's floor, and the doors opened with a "ding."

Barry and Brian sprang apart, then made eye contact and burst out laughing. 

* * *

They were a bit calmer once they were inside the apartment - Barry even made tea, bustling around the kitchen.

He was still so hard that it almost hurt, but there was an almost perverse satisfaction in just... accepting that it was uncomfortable, and doing stuff anyway.

It reminded him a bit of being young, and constantly, _constantly_ horny, of how sweet it would be, when he finally got off. 

Also, he liked the way Brian was squirming at the table. 

"Would you really want me to hurt you?"

Barry sat at the table, and he took a sip of his tea, which was almost hot enough to burn him. 

"Yeah," said Brian, and he looked embarrassed, but excited. "I... I like impact play. My wife and I do it - it's a lot of fun."

"Can we focus on that another time?" Barry shifted in his seat, squeezing his thighs together "I mean, don't get me wrong, I think it's an important thing to talk about."

Brian nodded.

"But I also kinda just wanna fuck around with you a bunch right now."

Brian stood up, and he walked around the table, to lean down and kiss Barry, his hands on either side of Barry's face, his fingers tangled in Barry's hair. 

Barry let himself be kissed by Brian's warm mouth, kissed Brian back, until Brian was falling to his knees, shoving Barry's chair back so that he had more leverage. 

His hands were on Barry's ankles, and he was kissing up Barry's thigh, through his pants. 

"Fuck," Brian groaned. "You're so fucking... you're smart, you're funny, but your body, it's just so... it's perfect. It's exactly what I need, what I fucking... dream about."

"I still think you... you imprinted on something at the wrong moment," Barry mumbled, as Brian kissed along his inner thigh. 

"Mmm?" 

"Like those people who saw the Gene Wilder Willy Wonka movie, and ended up having a thing for inflation," said Barry. 

Brian snorted. 

"I mean," he said, standing up, "some of what I saw as a kid probably influenced what I find attractive, but I think there's a big difference between me wanting to bone down your sexy self, versus wanting to watch a girl get turned into a giant blueberry." 

"If you say so," Barry said, trying not to sound to dismissive.

"I mean it," Brian said, and he all but dragged Barry to the bedroom and shoved Barry onto the bed.

He straddled Barry's hips, and he began to unbutton Barry's shirt, running his fingers through Barry's chest hair. 

Barry blushed, but he maintained eye contact, as Brian's fingers passed over his nipples, circling them with the very tips, just enough to make Barry's hips rock upwards, his mouth falling open. 

"Oh god," Barry groaned, and he was humping upwards, his feet trying to plant, with no luck, since Brian was sitting on him.

"You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever known," Brian said, as he began to run his fingers along Barry's stomach. "I love how your chest hair feels against my skin, I love how your beard feels against my thighs when you suck my cock, I love how strong your hands are when you hold on to me...."

Brian ground his ass against Barry's cock, and Barry cried out, his eyes almost rolling back into his head from the stimulation.

"And you have a perfect fucking cock. I want it in my mouth, like, all the time."

Barry snickered, slightly giddy with praise, his head spinning from all the words and the stimulation. 

"All the time all the time?"

Barry was trying to keep it light - things got... weird, when they were this intense, and he'd never had this much praise heaped on him at once before.

"Well, alright, not all the time all the time," Brian said, slightly annoyed, "but almost all the time."

"Even -" 

"If we were in the office and you told me to get on my knees and suck your cock, in front of everyone, I'd do it without blinking," Brian said flatly. 

"W-w-what?" 

Barry shuddered, his cock throbbing at the idea. 

"I'd suck your cock in front of everyone," Brian said, moving down Barry's body, kissing along his stomach, going up to suck on his nipples as Barry shuddered under him, his hands tangling in his own hair and his hips humping up into Brian's soft thigh. 

"Why?"

"Because I'd do almost anything for you," Brian said, and he let go of Barry's nipples to kiss down Barry's stomach, beginning to unbuckle Barry's pants, almost frantically. 

"You'd want people to see you sucking _my_ dick?" 

Barry tried not to sound incredulous. 

"You have an amazing dick," Brian said, and he unzipped the fly of Barry's pants, leaving them as open as a mouth. "I can't get enough of it."

"... even though it's so small?"

Why was there anxiety curdling in Barry's stomach, when he'd been doing so... well, good?

He'd been accepting the praise, this just felt a step too far.

"... the first time you showed me your dick, I went home and masturbated so much I came three times," Brian said, and he sounded... well, downright embarrassed, even as he stroked Barry's cock through Barry's pants.

"... what, at your age?"

"When you say it that way, you make it sound like I'm ancient," Brian grumbled. 

Barry snorted.

"But," Brian continued, "I don't... I don't want you to think I'm only with you, or only interested in you, because of your body."

"I know you're not," said Barry, his voice tender. He cupped Brian's cheek, brushing his thumb along Brian's cheekbone. "I guess it takes a little bit of, you know, practice, for me."

"Practice?"

"Accepting praise, stuff like that," said Barry. "Not that I don't appreciate it. I'm just... new to it."

"I can understand that," said Brian. "Do you want me to stop doing that?"

"No, no," Barry said. "I... it's nice. I just sometimes feel like I'm... you know, unworthy."

"I don't think you're unworthy of it," said Brian. "I wouldn't say it if I thought you were."

"I know that logically," Barry said, and he laughed, aware of how silly he looked, lying on his back with his shirt spread open like this, his erection poking through his pants. "But emotionally... it can be tricky."

"I understand," said Brian. "I suppose it doesn't help that my main form of humor is dry sarcasm."

"I'm getting better at telling when you're kidding, at least," said Barry. "For the most part."

Brian snorted. 

"You will never be able to fully tell," Brian promised him.

"That's not very reassuring," Barry complained.

"Well," said Brian, "I can't exactly be sarcastic with a mouth full of dick now, can I?"

"... well, no," said Barry. 

"So there's your answer," said Brian. 

Barry snorted.

"Why do you like sucking my cock so much?"

"Because it fits perfectly in my mouth," Brian said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because I love giving you pleasure, because the sounds you make when you cum make me so horny I can barely think."

"... oh," said Barry, and he blushed. "Yeah, that makes sense." 

"Can I suck your cock?" 

"I'd feel guilty, if you just sucked me off, while I kinda just lie here," said Barry. "Like I'm doing the pillow princess thing or something."

"How would you feel about me maybe... fucking your thighs?" Brian was blushing, looking down at his own thighs. 

"How would that work?"

"Well," said Brian, "you press your thighs together, and I fuck the space between them. I've wanted to do it... pretty much since the first time I saw you in skinny jeans?"

"What, really?"

"Oh, definitely," said Brian, and he licked his lips. "Could I... please?"

"Well," said Barry, "I guess it couldn't... hurt?"

"Thank you," said Brian. "But first... I want to make you cum."

"You've done it so many times already," Barry said. "I don't see why you get so excited about it."

"I could ask you the same question," Brian pointed out. "You seem to enjoy making me cum."

"... fair," said Barry. He let out a huff of breath. "I'm not used to... I'm not used to being sexy."

"You're super sexy," said Brian, and he was getting on his stomach, nuzzling up into Barry's crotch. "You're also overthinking this a bit."

"I know I'm overthinking if you're the one t-telling... oh god...."

Brian was nuzzling into Barry's balls, his other hand wrapped around Barry's cock through Barry's boxers.

"Oh, god," Brian groaned, and then he was mouthing along Barry's shaft, taking the head of Barry's cock into his mouth, sucking it through the thin cotton.

"Fuck," Barry groaned, and he was pulling on his hair, he was covering his face, he was just thrashing, unable to keep still as he was licked and sucked, the fabric a teasing barrier that left him sobbing. 

Which was probably how Brian liked it, come to think of it.

"I'm... the luckiest man in the fucking world," Brian said quietly, shoving the waistband of Barry's underwear down, then beginning to suck along the shaft again, flickering his tongue into Barry's slit, then taking the whole lot of it down into his mouth and sucking it hard enough that his cheeks hollowed out. 

Barry clawed at the sheets of his bed, his hips jerking upright, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Brian was good at sucking cock.

Scary good. 

It would be embarrassing just how quickly he brought Barry all the way to the edge, except for the fact that it was just _so_ good, and his cock was twitching already, pumping cum down Brian's throat, the throbbing in his groin making his abs flex, his whole body going tense, then limp.

"God," Brian moaned, when he'd finally let go of Barry's dick, kissing along Barry's thighs, seemingly unbothered by the hair that was probably getting stuck between his teeth. "You're... fucking amazing."

"So are you," Barry said, although it was hard to really think, because he was still tingling, and Brian's mouth was soft and wet, trailing along his stomach, until Brian was lying on top of him, lengthwise, kissing him.

Brian's mouth tasted like Barry's own cum, which, okay, was a little bit gross, but Brian was moaning like he was having his own cock sucked, as he ground his erection against Barry's thigh.

"Fuck, Bar, you feel so good," Brian groaned. "I'd... I'd be willing to fucking... I could cum like this."

"Your wife would kill me if you got cum all over your good pants," Barry said, and he was chuckling. 

"You wouldn't wanna raise her ire, do ya?"

"Raise her ire? You sound like you've been watching too much Game of Thrones," said Barry.

"Why would I watch Game of Thrones, when I could be watching something more mature. Like Octonauts."

"Oh my god," Barry groaned. "You are such an elitist."

"Of course I am," Brian said, his tone conversational.

He grabbed a handful of Barry's thigh and just... squeezed.

"I've obviously got good taste."

Barry snorted, squirming, still sensitive from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Do you still wanna fuck my thighs?"

... nope, still sounded stupid. 

"Oh, definitely," said Brian, and he licked his lips. "If you could... if you could get on all fours, stick your butt out?"

"You sure you don't want to just fuck my butt?" 

Barry was only half joking.

He'd certainly thought about it, and the notion was... quite appealing. It was just a bit awkward to bring it up, somehow.

It wasn't that this was his first relationship with a man - more that it was the first relationship that seemed to be at least partially physical, and that same physicality was being aimed at _him_.

... maybe he was still learning how to accept being attractive to someone .

"Bar?" 

Brian's voice sounded concerned.

"Sorry," said Barry. "I kinda spaced out. But if you'd like to fuck my butt, go ahead. I might just need to, um, go to the bathroom first."

"I will no doubt love fucking your ass, should you wish it to be fucked," said Brian. "However... first I want to fuck your thighs."

The blunt, damp head of Brian's cock was nudging at Barry's thigh, which was a pretty good hint that he was telling the truth.

Barry grinned a bit in spite of himself. 

Truth was in the dick, or something like that.

He rolled onto his stomach, kicking his pants all the way down and off, and then he was bottomless, which was still a bit nerve wracking. 

But Brian was coming up behind him, grinding his cock between Barry's thighs, then pressing Barry's legs together, forming a tight channel for him to side his dick into.

He was draped across Barry's back, and he was moaning. 

His cock was sliding between Barry's thighs, slick with pre and sweat, and Brian's sweaty forehead was pressed against Barry's back, sweat soaking into the fabric of Barry's shirt. 

There was a lot of sweat between the two of them, sweat, pre, misty, gasping breathing, as Brian thrust, pressing closer, until they were as close as they could get with their skin still on, Brian's face lodged into Barry's neck, mumbling obscenities into it. 

"I want you to hurt me, fuck, please, use me, I'm just a useless idiot, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , you're so amazing, oh fuck, oh fuck, don't... I'm gonna...."

He came across Barry's stomach, dripping onto the sheets, and rested his whole weight on Barry's back, which, okay, that was kind of heavy, but then Barry was landing on his belly, more cum getting all over his belly - it would be a pain in the ass to get it out of the hair on his stomach, but that was a thing that he could worry about in the future. 

Brian was solid and comforting on top of him, kissing along Barry's neck, his fingers tangling in Barry's hair, to pet it back from Barry's forehead. 

"You're so fucking hot," Brian mumbled.

"Well, yeah," said Barry. "Sex makes everyone kinda gross."

Brian groaned like he was in pain, his forehead thunking against Barry's shoulder. 

"I should move," Brian said, his voice sleepy.

"Mmm," Barry said, equally sleepy.

The pressure was nice - grounding - and it wasn't like Brian was particularly heavy. 

He was a grown man, true, but not an incredibly big one.

"Would you really be willing to hit me?" 

"Yeah," Barry said, "as long as I get to research it first, see how to do it without, like, breaking your face or something."

"You wouldn't break my face," Brian said. 

His cock was going soft, between Barry's thighs, and Brian was still squirming a bit, pushing his hips forward.

"Faces are delicate," Barry said. "I wouldn't want to do anything particularly mean to them. Or yours. Since you only have one face."

"I'm not that one Roman god," Brian said, and he yawned so wide that his jaw clicked. 

"Who, Priapus?" 

Brian began to laugh.

He laughed hard enough that he actually rolled off of Barry's back, landing flat on his back on the bed, laughing and laughing, laughing so hard that his whole face was turning red and he was beginning to wheeze, as he laughed harder, until tears were dripping down his face.

"Breathe, man," Barry said, sitting up and putting a conciliatory hand on Brian's shoulder. "Just breathe. Please don't die. I'd have to get a new mattress."

And that set Brian off again, until the both of them were lying on the bed, cackling like hyenas.

"God forbid you should need a new mattress," Brian finally managed to get out. 

Barry prodded him.

Brian prodded him back. 

* * * 

They talked about the scene.

It was practically significant enough that it ended up with a capital “T” in Barry’s mind - “The Scene” versus a plain old scene.

And they planned it, down to Brian going off and getting his own tartan, and looking into woad.

Barry had dissuaded him of that thought, because.. Well, woad is hard to find, and having to explain it to some historical re-enactor that no, they weren’t gonna be at the latest meet-up.

Barry learned how to put on a toga. 

And then… they were doing it. 

* * * 

Well, more precisely, Barry was now standing in a toga, with a laurel wreath (where had Brian even _gotten_ laurel?!), shifting from foot to foot. 

And then Brian walked in. 

He was wearing a woolen tartan - he’d put enough effort into researching it. He’d put grease in his hair as well, and he’d grown out his beard.

The guy’s devotion to detail was impressive. 

At least he wasn’t painted blue.

Barry stood up, cleared his throat, and folded his arms. 

“Barbarian,” he said, in what he hoped was a commanding voice. 

Brian looked him up and down. 

“Barbarian… I know you can’t speak.” 

Barry made eye contact with Brian, and Brian nodded.

Some part of his brain knew that he was in his own bedroom, wearing a toga that had begun life as an old bedsheet. 

But Brian looked at him, and then looked at his own, bare feet.

He’d borrowed some of his wife’s gold bracelets, and they were clanking and clattering along his arms.

There was a gold pin on his tartan. 

“You… you are a barbarian,” Barry said, aware that he was repeating himself. “Is it true what they say about you people?”

Brian shrugged.

“Lift up your… barbaric garment, and show me,” Barry said, trying to sound imperious. “Let me see you.”

Brian was blushing, blushing hard enough that his face was turning dark red, but he lifted the tartan up, and there was Brian’s penis, hanging out, already half hard.

“You really are a barbarian,” Barry said. “Look at that brutish thing….”

Brian stared down at his penis, still holding up the kilt. 

“On your knees,” said Barry. 

Brian got on his knees, soundlessly. 

“Show me… show me the proper appreciation. For someone of my status. The way you… rough cultured strangers from Gaul do it.”

What Barry was _not_ expecting was for Bran to grab him by the hips, shoving the toga out of the way. 

Barry nearly tripped, resting his hands on Brian’s head, then making a face, as he got grease on his hands. 

But Brian’s’ breath was hot on his thighs, hotter on his cock, and Barry groaned, as Brian went… lower…?

Brian was licking along his taint, and the rasp of Brian’s beard was enough to make Barry shudder like he was in a freezer, as Brian began to lick along towards his hole, then jab his tongue straight into Barry, entirely under the toga, his hands holding Barry’s ass open. 

There was a pause, and then Barry was being pressed against the bed, bending him over, spreading the cheeks of Barry’s ass, and just… chowing down.

It was obscene - he was making all these… noises, and Barry was humping against the bed. 

Brian was licking his ass, Brian was slurping, Brian was making appreciative noises, and Barry didn’t know what what was happening, didn’t _care_ what was happening, because now there was a finger inside of him, curving up towards his prostate, and he was humping back against it shallowly, panting heavily, his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Oh… fuck, oh god, oh… oh….”

Barry was losing coherency. 

He was losing a lot of things - he’d lost the laurel wreath, and the toga was all a mess, but now there was a wet mouth on his asshole, and there were fingers that were spreading him open, and he was humping harder, but trying not to cum, because he wanted this to last as long as it could. 

But he was cumming - a dry cum, the kind of dry cum that practically _hurt_ \- and he was shaking, shuddering, going limp, as Brian pulled back. 

“My lord… prince,” Brian said, and he’d lowered his voice. “I… I am going to give you pleasure.” 

“I didn’t give you permission to speak,” Barry said, and his own voice was rough. “Now use that ridiculous barbarian cock of yours and put it in me, or I’ll… I’ll have you executed.”

How did the Greeks do these things? 

Fucked if he could remember right now. 

"I'm sorry, my Prince," Brian said softly, and then he was reaching over Barry, for the small bottle of lube that they'd left on top of the bedside table. 

"How did you learn to... to speak, B-b-barbarian?" 

This was getting dumb.

This was getting exceedingly dumb, but oh, Brian's fingers were sliding into him again, even more smoothly now, and they were crooking, they were pressing down on his prostate, and he was beginning to hump back against it, his eyes wide open, his mouth agape. 

"Your beauty," Brian said quietly, and he was intense enough that it wasn't even silly.

The toga was pushed up over Barry's back, and then Brian's cock was being lubed up - Barry could hear the wet sounds that it was making, as Brian's other hand added a second finger, still pressing down on Barry's prostate - it was all too much, almost. 

Almost.

He was going to cum like a fountain, he was going to... he didn't even know anymore, because everything was just a mix. 

"My... my Prince," Brian said, and he was speaking right in Barry's ear, his wet cock prodding at Barry's lower back. "My Prince, please, can you... I am not worthy, to take you like a beast."

"Oh no?"

"Please, let me... let me gaze upon you."

It was... downright strange to hear Brian speaking in this almost ritualistic voice, but it was hot - Barry's ass throbbed around Brian's fingers, and Barry's cock was beginning to twitch, his stomach flexing as he held off from cumming, barely. 

Brian was sitting on the bed, at the foot of the bed, his hard cock jutting out from between his legs, pre drooling down the shaft of it. 

Barry crawled onto Brian's lap, awkwardly, resting on Brian's thighs as he watched Brian roll the condom onto himself, carefully. 

And then it was just... adjusting - up on his knees, guiding Brian's cock into him, then carefully settling down onto it.

It was... it was thick, it was a lot thicker than Barry had been expecting, somehow.

Barry had put things inside of himself before, but there's a difference between an actual dick, and a bunch of permanent markers.

He kept his eyes locked with Brian's. 

Barry's knees dug into Brian's sides, and Barry was squeezing around the thickness inside of him, both of his hands on Brian's shoulders.

Brian's hand went under the toga, and his hand was still lubed up, as he began to stroke Barry in easy, squeezing strokes, enough that Barry's whole self went still, his eyes trained on Brian's.

"You're just... you're just a big dick," Barry panted, aware he was losing some of his Greek credibility, but it was hard to be all imperious while being split in half. "That's all you're... you're good for. That thing between your legs, it takes up too much of your blood, it leaves you stupid...."

"Yes, my Prince," Brian mumbled, and he was trembling.

Barry squeezed Brian's shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

Brian nodded. 

"Please," Brian said, and his voice cracked. "Please... don't stop."

Barry began to grinding, riding him clumsily.

It looked easier in all those videos he'd watched.

But Brian was grunting, and he was clutching at Barry's hip, beginning to shift his hips up, helping Barry ride him, full on fucking up into him, as Barry no doubt left bruises on his shoulders. 

"You're so big," Barry mumbled, and he was pressing his forehead against Brian's, as Brian's hands did amazing thing to his cock, as Brian's cock began to swell inside of him.

"You're so beautiful," Brian said thickly, and he was circling his hips, no doubt trying to get deeper. 

"S-s-so are you," Barry said, because he couldn't keep pretending that he was some high and mighty person, when he was riding Brian like this, when those ice chip eyes of his were staring up into his own.

Barry clenched down on Brian deliberately, and Brian's eyes seemed to roll back in his head - he made a noise like he was in intense pain, but he was still swelling inside of Barry, and he was thrusting up hard enough into Barry that the bedpost was actually _thumping_. 

"Oh fuck," Barry groaned. "Oh fuck, oh... oh my god, oh fuck...."

Brian came inside of him. 

Well, more accurately, Brian came inside of the condom, but it was hot, throbbing, deep inside of him, and it left Brian's legs shaking, his hand squeezing Barry's cock hard enough that it was almost painful.

Almost.

Barry humped into Brian's hand, he kept riding Brian's dick, even as it began to get soft, but then his own orgasm hit him, and he was cumming into Brian's hand, his whole body radiating heat, radiating pleasure, until he was slumping forward, his face in Brian's neck, his hands still clinging to Brian's shoulders. 

"Wow," said Barry, "that was... intense."

"You were amazing," said Brian. 

"Well," said Barry, "that was the first dick I've really had in my ass." 

"Yeah?" Brian sounded surprised. "I've wanted to stick my dick in you since I met you."

"... thank you?" 

"... okay, yeah, no, there are better ways of putting that," said Brian, and he patted Barry's hip. "I need you to get off."

"I just did," said Barry, and he was starting to cackle. 

Brian rolled his eyes, reaching down to grab the end of the condom to keep it from coming off, as Barry carefully climbed off of him. 

Barry flopped onto the bed, belly down, and he stretched, then yawned. 

"So," said Brian, his tone cheerful, "can we do that again?"

Barry snorted.

"That could be fun," he said. "But first, how about you wash all that grease out of your hair?" He wrinkled his nose. "What even is that?"

"It's just really thick hair grease," said Brian. "I didn't want to get actual deer fat to put in my hair. I don't think Coco would ever stop following me if I did that."

"You'd be her favorite human in the world if you did that," Barry pointed out.

"I'm already her favorite person in the world, apart from my wife and my daughter," said Brian. "And anyone else she meets on the street." 

Barry snickered.

"At least you didn't try to paint yourself blue like you originally planned on," said Barry, watching as Brian carefully took off all of the gold that he had borrowed from his wife. 

“It would have worked great," Brian argued, lying flat on the bed and stretching, then going limp, reaching out for Barry.

Barry took Brian's hand, squeezing his fingers. 

He needed to not touch anyone intensely for a few minutes.

Actually... even the damn toga felt like too much.

With a groan, Barry stood up, wriggling out of the toga, leaving himself completely naked. 

He caught sight of Brian's eyes on him, and there was something like reverence shining in his face.

And it finally struck.

He was hot. 

He was, in Brian's eyes at least, the kind of hot that people used to write poetry about. 

... holy shit. 

He was still reeling over this fact when he flopped back onto the bed, reaching out to grab Brian's hand, their fingers intertwined, the two of them airing out from the sweaty sex, the intensity of the emotion.

* * *

Barry bought a new shirt.

It wasn't an especially interesting shirt - it was just in a size smaller than he usually wore. 

It was purple, plaid, and it hugged his shoulders and spread across his chest. 

He didn't wear an undershirt - just let his chest hair poke out from under it, and it was different, but the way Brian was looking at him made it worth it. 

He was wearing tighter pants than usual as well, to bring more attention to his stockier frame - he didn't usually like calling attention to it, but that seemed to be one of the things that Brian got off on, and fuck it if Barry wasn't going to luxuriate in the chance to feel attractive and lusted after.

It was a bit like being drunk for the first time, minus the wanting to throw up halfway through. 

He was giddy on it, dizzy - he was actually _flirting_ with Brian, aware of Brian's eyes on him. 

It went on for almost two weeks, and it didn't ever lose its charm - who knew being leched at could be so appealing?

Admittedly, Brian was a very courteous lech - he kept trying to make it clear that he wasn't just into Barry's body, and he only pulled Barry into closets when it wasn't an awkward time. 

But Barry's confidence was... it was growing, to the point that he was almost getting silly. 

* * * 

They were at a bar. 

Arin had invited everyone to a bar... for some reason - Barry didn't really get it, because Arin didn't drink, Suzy didn't drink, Dan didn't drink - but whatever.

They were at a bar, and he was sitting next to Brian, who was watching him like a hawk. 

Nobody was really paying attention to the two of them - they were both crowded into a corner of the booth, and Dan and Arin and Suzy were flirting with each other, while Ross was goading them on, or flirting himself. It wasn't always obvious with Ross. 

Which was why it... didn't actually feel weird, when Brian leaned into Barry's personal space and whispered in his ear, his hand high up on Barry's leg.

"I want to blow you so badly right now."

Barry swallowed, glancing over at Brian and licking his lips.

"Is that... is that so?" Barry cleared his throat, but then he grinned, his own hand moving under the table to squeeze Brian's thigh. 

"Oh yes," said Brian. "I want to fuck you. I want to get on my knees in the bathroom of the bar, and I want to suck your dick and make you cum."

Barry shuddered.

"You want... you wanna touch me?"

"Yes," Brian said, and the desperation in his voice was sincere enough that it broke Barry's heart a little bit.

How do you deal with that much feeling, aimed at you, coming from someone like Brian?

"How badly do you want to touch me?"

"So badly," Brian said, and there was a bit of his usual snark. 

"What if... what if I told you to go to the bathroom, and I'll join you in five minutes, and then I'll hit your face and fuck your face?"

"Do you promise?"

Brian's voice broke, and there was that same sincerity, not masked by snark, just standing out there in the open, for anyone to see. 

Although anyone was currently seeing how many cherries Arin could fit into his mouth. 

"Do it," said Barry. "Go to the bathroom, and I'll be with you in five minutes."

"I'll be right back," Brian said, in his usual dry, nasal voice. 

Their coworkers made vague noises of agreement, and Barry watched, as Dan shoved more cherries into Arin's mouth, hooking Arin's cheek with his own index finger.

Those two needed to just jump into bed already.

And then, Brian was texting him, and Barry stood up, making his way towards the bathroom.

* * * 

The bathroom was small. 

It could barely fit the two of them. 

Brian was looking at him, almost luminous, his cock hard in his pants. 

The light was bright, ugly, and Brian was panting, his mouth open.

Barry shoved Brian into the door, holding the front of Brian's shirt balled up in his fist. 

"Beg me," he said, trying to remember how to do the big, mean Dom voice that got Brian going so much.

... and that seemed to be it, because Brian's knees actually went limp, and his eyes squeezed shut, before they opened up again, and they were boring into Barry's very soul. 

"Please," Brian said, "please, hit me, break my face, make me hurt, use -"

Barry slapped Brian in the face.

He'd done his research, at the very least, so he was reasonably sure that he wasn't going to do any lasting damage.

"Please," Brian sobbed, and Barry slapped him again, as Brian sobbed like his cock was being sucked. "Fuck!"

Barry slapped Brian's face again, and it was loud enough that Barry's ear was ringing a little bit.

"Please, sir, please...."

Brian brought his hands up, to hold on to the hem of Barry's shirt, and he was almost crying, he was shaking that hard. 

"What do you want?"

"Anything you want," Brian said. "Please!"

"Get on your knees," said Barry, although he almost regretted it.

The floor wasn't wet... which was just about its only virtue. 

It was made of concrete, and Brian would be sore.

But fuck it. 

Brian wanted to be hurt, Brian would be hurt. 

"Take my dick out," Barry said. "Take it out, you... fucking barbarian."

Brian moaned again, harder this time, and his hands scrabbled at Barry's pants, shoving them down around his thighs, then leaning in to nuzzle at Barry's cock through his underwear. 

Barry was almost completely hard, and he combed his fingers through Brian's hair, tugging gently at it, then yanking, hard enough that Brian almost cried out. 

"Oh god," said Brian, and he kissed the head of Barry's cock, then took it into his mouth, sucking on it. 

Barry slumped back against the wall of the bathroom, letting it all just... wash over him.

There was a beautiful man sucking his cock - a beautiful man who thought that _he_ was beautiful. 

There was loud music coming from the bar itself - it was loud, a throbbing beat, to match the throbbing of his cock, the throbbing of his heart in his chest. 

He'd only had a beer, but everything seemed to be swimming, and a long way off, his breath coming in desperate pants as Brian began to suck him down, through his boxers, then lower, massaging his balls, then pushing Barry's underwear down to join his pants.

"Oh my god," Barry sobbed, as Brian took his cock in, all the way in, until it was surrounded by heat and wetness, Brian's wet tongue slurping, the suction increasing as Brian sucked harder.

"Oh, fuck," Barry groaned, and he yanked at Brian's hair, beginning to roll his hips, fucking Brian's face with abandon. "You like that? You like when I fuck your face like that? Oh, you _do_ , I can... I can f-f-fucking feel it...."

It really was a good thing the bar was as empty as it was, and that this was a single occupant unisex bathroom, or things would be a lot more awkward.

It was also a good thing that the music was so loud.

He grabbed for the back of Brian's head, and he pushed it forward, as Brian gagged around the dick in his mouth, as the head of Barry's cock rubbed against his soft palate. 

"Oh, god, Brian, you feel so good, oh fuck...." Barry's head tilted back, and he closed his eyes, drowning in the sensation of being sucked, as Brian's hands ran up and down his thighs, moving to his ass to pull him closer.

He wasn't going to last much longer - how could he last much longer, how could anyone hold off from an onslaught like this? 

He came down Brian's throat, and Brian gagged, but he swallowed it all down, holding on tightly to Barry's hips in a death grip.

"Fuck," Brian groaned, and he looked up at Barry, his eyes wild. "I... what can I do for you?"

"I'm... I'm going to finger you," Barry said, before he had a chance to really think it through. 

"We don't have any lube," said Brian. "Or gloves," he added, as an afterthought. 

"I've got a condom in my wallet," said Barry. "And... I can go slow. Although if you don't want to -"

"No, I can... I can do it," said Brian, and he looked a little sheepish. "When I was... when I was younger and more adventurous, I didn't exactly use lube. Just... be careful."

"Alright," said Barry, his heart beating very fast.

* * *

He ended up fingering Brian, as Brian was bent over the sink. 

He was indeed careful - his fingers were covered by the condom, as he felt along inside of Brian, being as careful as possible, as his other hand began to stroke along Brian's cock.

They were both staring into the mirror, and Brian was panting, his whole face red.

"I like watching your face while I do this," Barry said, his tone quiet.

"I like... I like seeing your face too," said Brian, and he smiled.

And then he froze, squeezing down on Barry's fingers.

His cock was twitching, throbbing like it was attached to a battery, and Barry began to kiss along his neck, then his shoulders, keeping eye contact as he began to press down on Brian's prostate, moving his fingers carefully, since they were lacking in lube.

"Oh," Brian sighed, and then he was going almost liquid, humping into Barry's hands. " _Oh_."

"Mmm?" Barry nuzzled at Brian's neck, then bit it, just hard enough to be felt, his teeth digging in just hard enough that Brian would arch against him, and then Brian was... he was cumming, already, he was staring at Barry, his face desperate, and there was so much cum, all over Barry's hand, on the floor, even on the rim of the sink.

They'd need to clean that up.

In a minute.

"Oh fuck," Brian said, and he was shuddering. "Th-thank -"

"Yo," said a voice from outside, and they both froze. "Some of us need to piss, you know."

"Go use the other one, Danny," said Brian, raising his voice, managing to sound like he _hadn't_ just had a ridiculous orgasm.

"It's in use," said Dan. "Just, like... make sure everything isn't jizzed on before I come in, okay?"

"I make no promises," Barry said. 

Brian met his eyes in the mirror, and they cracked up, as Dan made indignant noises behind the door. 

... they were gonna pay for this, later.

But right now... it was so fucking worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Want me to write you one like, or completely different? 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com! I take requests!


End file.
